It's a Wonderful Fairy Tail Life
by FMAGreedsgirl
Summary: It's the story of how different life would be if there Fairy Tail High didn't exist. The story of Natsu learning a valuable lesson. And a special appearance of Lisanna. Please review and enjoy!


It's a Wonderful Fairy Tail Life!

A/N: Merry Christmas! And because of this joyous occasion I decided to do another Fairy Tail High School one-shot of Christmas. Now I will warn you that Natsu in this story may be a bit OOC so I will try my best to keep him the way he is. Stupid but still lovable!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. All the rights go to Hiro Mashima!

Story Starts:

_At Fairy Tail High, it started out a typical day. A few lessons, a brawl or two here and there. But on Christmas was when things started to change… _

Fairy Tail High School was throwing it's annual Christmas party on school grounds. Candy, chocolate, and other goodies were being served all around. Cana was spiking her drinks with alcohol, except this time the school allowed the consumption as the principal and most of the staff were drunk off of sake.

Erza was watching the party-goers carefully so that the school is still safely in order while Gerard held her hand. Juvia was stalking Gray even though she came as his date. Gray, on the other hand, was stripping without realizing as usual. Levi was across the room nervously eyeing a certain pierced man who was busy tuning a guitar wearing a white tux and fedora. Gajeel, you see, was planning to rock out on stage by ganging up on Mirajane after she finished her current song. Levi was shuffling a gray present with a red bow as she continued to glance shyly at the wannabe rocker. Her friends Jet and Droy were heartbroken that their friend has fallen for one of the scariest people at school.

Loki was flirting with girls. Elfman was going off about being manly. Luxus, Evergreen, Fried, and Bixlow were in the corner snickering at everyone acting goofy. Wendy was dancing with Charle, Happy, and Pantherlily.

Lucy, however, was searching for a certain pink-haired delinquent. Her boyfriend Natsu was always got into mischief, so she was worried he might pull something during the party.

She went up to Gray and asked if he's seen him.

"Can't say I have. That idiot is probably eating or something." He shrugged.

"Um, Gray? Your clothes." Lucy sweat-dropped.

Gray looked down to see he was in his boxers. "GAH!"

Lucy then went over to the refreshments and asked Cana if she's seen Natsu.

"Nope. But knowing the idiot he's probably itching to pull something." She took a swig of her drink.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Lucy shoulders slumped.

She scanned the crowd, searing for her pyromaniac boyfriend. "Where could Natsu be?"

During that moment, Natsu was indeed at the party. However he was on the roof. He had a couple of miniature fireworks in his hands as he grinned deviously at the crowd.

"Aw man this is going to be great!" He said as he placed the fireworks inside the lamps above the gym. "Once I set these off the party will really get started."

Natsu was planning to set off the fireworks in order to celebrate Christmas with everyone to enjoy. (However placing them in the lamps, well, we all know it's not going to end up well).

Natsu landed on the outside of the gym smirking at his work. Now he just had to set them off inside and then party will really kick off!

"Natsu!"

Natsu flinched at the sound of Lucy calling him. Lucy ran over to him and grabbed his sleeve.

"There you are. Come on. The party's already started." Lucy smiled at him.

"Ah, well, I kinda-." Natsu tried to say before Lucy led him inside.

He glanced nervously at the lights where he placed the fireworks. How could he set them off when he was inside? It was meant to be a surprise that he would appear from outside. He had to figure out how to get out so he could set it off.

What he wasn't expecting when he got inside that everyone each held a firework! The very ones he placed! Natsu's jaw dropped in shock.

"Some idiot placed all of these in the lamps." Lucy shook her head. "If he set them off the entire gym would've exploded." She then remembered about the present she had in her pocket. "Oh I also have something for you."

At that point Natsu wasn't listening. He was just watching how everyone piled all his fireworks in a corner. Gray chased Loki, who was teasing Gray about a present he got for Juvia, around the gym. Gray was throwing snow-cones at him. When Natsu wasn't looking Loki dodged a snow-cone directed at him which ended up hitting Natsu!

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked. The snow-cone was blueberry flavor, but the reason Lucy shrieked was that the snow-cone stained Natsu's scarf! A scarf which was given to him by his missing father Igneel.

This was the final straw for Natsu! They ruined his surprise. They ruined his most treasured possession. They ruined his Christmas!

"I WISH FAIRY TAIL HIGH SCHOOL DIDN'T EXIST!" Natsu roared with fury.

Then something strange occurred. A blinding flash of lightning surrounded the school. Natsu shielded his eyes from the light.

It was quiet. Natsu reopened his eyes to find the gym of the school had disappeared. The school disappeared. Everyone disappeared.

"What the hell just happened? !" Natsu shouted in confusion.

"You got what you wished for."

Natsu flinched. He turned around to find the owner of the voice. It was a girl with short white hair and blue eyes wearing a lacy white dress that went to her thighs and knee-high white boots. But this girl was someone Natsu recognized.

"L-Lisanna?" Then he jumped and hugged her. "Lisanna! I missed you!"

Lisanna chuckled at the silly boy. "Actually, I'm not Lisanna." Natsu looked at her confused. "I'm an angel."

"Lisanna, you're dead?" His eyes widened.

She giggled. "No. I'm just taking the form of your friend because I thought you'd be more comfortable. The real Lisanna is alive and well. I'm your guardian angel and I'm here to show you the reality of the wish you made."

"You mean."

"Correct. The moment you made the wish it was granted. However, I'm here to help you see the error of the consequences in your wish."

Natsu crossed his arms and pouted. "Why should I regret it? I'm glad I made the wish."

Lisanna gave him a sad look. "You don't really mean that do you? What about your friends?"

"I'm better off without them." Natsu continued his pout.

"We'll see about that." Lisanna smiled. She took his hand and led him to a busy market street.

Natsu stared curiously at the Lisanna angel. "Why would you want to help me anyway?"

Lisanna gave him a sad smile. "Because if I can help you, I can finally get my wings. After all, everytime a bell rings, an angel gets it's wings."

Natsu tilted his head. "That's kinda weird."

Lisanna giggled. "Yeah, but that's the way it goes." She looked up and saw a familiar figure come by. She led Natsu to hide behind a restaurant sign. "Look Natsu! Do you recognize him?"

Natsu peered over her shoulder. "All I see is a snobby girl using that heavily clothed guy as a pack mule." A few seconds later. "WAIT A MINUTE! THAT'S GRAY!"

Indeed it was his rival/friend. He wore heaps of sweaters and pants while carrying tons of boxes of clothes. He was following a more confident version of Juvia. Juvia didn't stutter with Gray at all. In fact, she mostly ordered him around and he liked it!

"Let's go into this shop now." She said coyly.

"Y-Yes honey." Gray blushed at the sound of his love's voice.

Natsu shook at what he thought was a creepier version of Gray. "Why isn't Gray stripping like he always does?"

"Because you wished Fairy Tail High didn't exist, Gray never met his teacher Ur. He also met Juvia after she saved his life from an ice-skating fiasco. Now he'll do whatever he can to please her. And since Juvia never came to Fairy Tail High she isn't the shy, sweet girl she once was." Lisanna explained. "Do you regret your wish now?"

Natsu shook his head. "No way! If Gray wants to be ordered around like that for the rest of his life why not let him."

"Then what about that." She pointed.

Once again Natsu followed the direction. And what he saw shocked him more than a non-stripping Gray. A tall, muscular man was whimpering in fear as three bullies surrounded him and a tall man wearing glasses and an Afro. To his surprise the bullies were Jet, Droy, and Levi dressed in leather and sunglasses. Elfman was the whimpering giant. And what was more outrageous was that the bookish Afro guy was Gajeel!

"Give us your money losers." Levi smirked evilly at Gajeel.

"What's wrong with you?" Jet barked at Elfman. "A guy your size should be tougher!"

"Weakling~!" Droy teased.

"Geh, mommy!" Elfman cried.

Natsu's eye twitched at the disturbing display.

Lisanna went ahead to explain the situation. "Because you wished Fairy Tail High away Elfman didn't have the desire to become manly. Levi, Jet, and Droy started their own gang. And like Juvia, Gajeel also never attended Fairy Tail High. But instead he got more into his studies and wanted to become a writer. Oh and Mira's there too."

Mirajane was next to her brother defending him from the bullies but doing poorly at it. However she didn't seem all that different at all.

"Um. The Mira you know changed halfway before she went to Fairy Tail High but I'm not going too much into detail." Lisanna sweat-dropped.

Lisanna then led the disturbed Natsu to the park. She sat him down on the bench then sat next to him.

"Now do you see the error of wish?" She asked.

Natsu bit his lip and again pouted. "Nuh-uh! Things are a lot better with Fairy Tail High gone. I'm just a little surprised at how different everyone is, that's all."

Lisanna frowned at his remark then looked up. "What about now?"

Natsu followed her sight to see something terrifying.

"I'm- I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I promise I won't go into your territory again! Please spare me Erza~!" A boy bowed in forgiveness in front of a yanki girl.

The woman in which he was referring to, wore a long white coat and pants and her chest was wrapped in bandages. Her hair was cut in a bob and flowed with her monstrous aura. There's also the fact she held an iron pipe with bloodstains on it…

"Hmph." She sneered in disgust. "The next time I see you in the Knightwalker territory again, I'll make it so that you won't ever see the light of day again."

The guy ran off in fear. Erza turned to a tall girl with blue hair, another with a Lolita look, and a beautiful girl with long black hair. "Wendy, Meredy, Ultear, let's go."

Natsu didn't know what to say after seeing that display.

"Because Fairy Tail High didn't exist, Erza fell into the wrong crowd and became a famous yanki that everyone in Magnolia fears. Oh not to mention Wendy had a growth spurt." Lisanna explained again.

Natsu didn't know what to think. Just because of this wish everyone he knew is completely different. Then a thought came to him that he was afraid to know. "What about Lucy? What happened to Lucy?"

Lisanna gave him a sad look. Before she could answer they heard the sound of girls giggling as they walked through the park. Natsu recognized one of them and immediately ran towards her!

He leapt in front of the two, shocking them both.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried with relief.

Indeed it was his girlfriend but she was wearing a different school uniform that seemed more classier than Fairy Tail's.

"Um, hi?" Lucy gave him a small smile.

"It's me Natsu!" He waved his arms. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Do you know him?" The girl next to her whispered in her ear.

Lucy gave him an apologetic shrug. "I'm sorry. But I don't think we've ever met."

"Lucy!" A voice called out to her.

Lucy's face brightened up as she gave Natsu a brief wave. "Well, it was nice meeting you Natsu."

Natsu stared in disbelief as she walked right past him. She smiled happily at the man who called her name. It was LOKI!

Natsu couldn't believe it. She was with Loki?

Lisanna came up next to him. "Because Fairy Tail High didn't exist, Lucy went to Blue Pegasus instead along with Loki and the two became a couple ever since."

"You mean. Without Fairy Tail High Lucy and I wouldn't be together? She ends up with Loki?"

"Well actually in another reality she ends up with Gray." Natsu's jaw dropped. "And in another reality she ends up with Hibiki. And in another reality she ends up with Mirajane-."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT WITHOUT FAIRY TAIL HIGH THERE'S NO LUCY? ! ? !" He roared in fury.

Lisanna nodded.

"Then turn everything back! Without Lucy, there's no point in being in this kind of world!" Natsu shouted with all his heart.

Lisanna smiled then snapped her fingers.

"Natsu!"

Natsu blinked. He was back at the gym of the school. Lucy was there, and Gray, and Loki, and Juvia. Erza, Elfman, Mirajane, Gajeel, Levi, everyone was all here. And the snow cone staining his scarf was there too.

He looked at his scarf blankly.

Lucy went to him and said. "Natsu are you ok?"

"Hey sorry Natsu." Loki scratched his head. Gray joined him. "Yeah, sorry man."

Natsu smiled and chuckled. How could he have made that stupid wish over something as small as this. "It's cool. It's Christmas. I can always wash it out."

They all smiled then Lucy remembered. "Oh Natsu!" She grabbed her present that was on the floor and handed it to Natsu. "Merry Christmas." She smiled.

He ripped open the box and blinked. It was a scarf. Except this one was blue with flames at the tips.

"I made it myself." Lucy blushed. "I know you already have a scarf, but I thought I could make you one that came from me."

In response he wrapped it around his head like a ninja. "It's awesome Lucy!" He grabbed one of the fireworks that was taken down from the lamps after his failed surprise. "This is for you."

"Oh thanks." Lucy gave a nervous smile. So he was the one behind the prank. She thought to herself. But it was a nice gift all the same.

The bells from the clock tower in Magnolia center was heard in the gym. Everyone stopped to hear the beautiful sound. Natsu then noticed that among the crowd was the Lisanna angel. This time she had beautiful white wings coming from her back. She smiled at him and waved good-bye. She disappeared in a glitter of lights. No one else had seen her except Natsu.

"Everytime a bell rings, an angel gets it's wings." Natsu whispered.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Lucy blinked.

Natsu gave her a warm smile and said. "Here's another Christmas present I made for you." He bent down and their lips touched. Their warmth doubled by the magnificent holiday.

The End

A/N: Well there's my very own Christmas one-shot. I will try to update my other stories as soon as possible. Please give me presents by reviewing this story! In the meantime, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, or whatever religion you are!


End file.
